Team Mavis
by Sica-nee
Summary: SEQUEL TO : SPLIT. Team Mavis sets out to train Lucy! Not that good at fight scenes so don't judge me.
1. Childish Lucy?

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail :)**

"Where is that little brat!" Benches were flying and people where screaming. "Hehehe. Laxus, she'll be here soon." Laxus just ignored Mira, which triggered an argument about... "MEN! It's not manly to ignore woman! MEN!" Elfman was now standing hed to head with Laxus talking about men. "Elf-nii chan, just calm down! why cant you be like Cana and Gildarts-san?" Cana was quietly drinking from her barrel of booze while Gildarts went on and on about how he met Cana's mum. "Because we don't like to be boring!" Laxus and Elfman yelled at the same time. "Will you guys just shut up! Bunny Girl will be here soon with Juvia and First." Elfman just gave him a lost dog look and Laxus just said "So what?" Gajeel sighed. "Lucy Kick, Water Lock, Tell Master Makarov." Wendy smiled and closed her eyes. With that, the train station was once again; peaceful.

_**"The next train headed to Amicitia Forest, will be departing in 2 minutes. Thank you and enjoy your**_ trip."

One word : Chaos. "Fuck!" "Where the hell is Bunny Girl?!" "Juvia!" We're gonna miss the train!" "First!" "Gaha! This is fun!" "Lucy!"  
Just like that, the train station was being destroyed again. "GET ON THE TRAIN!" Everyone turned ther heads to the direction of the voice to see Lucy and Juvia sprinting towards them. "Finally!" Laxus threw his hands in the air. "Just get on the fucking train!" And so, Team Mavis ran to the train just making it. "Hah hah hah. Sorry we're late. Hah hah hah." Lucy and Juvia were on the floor panting fr their lives. The team left to find a compartment big enough for them. Gajeel stopped, turned around, and threw Juvia on his back, then followed the others. Laxus being a gentlemen, followed suit and carried Lucy. They found a compartment and settled down. Laxus sitting next the window, Lucy on his right side. Juvia next to Lucy, Gaeel next to Juvia and Lisanna next to Gajeel. On the other side Mira had the window seat, Elfman was next to Mira, Cana next to Elfman, Gildarts next to Cana and Wendy next to Gildarts.

"Lucy-san? Where is Mavis-san?"

.

.

.

.

"Floating above your head."

.

.

.

.  
.

"Kya!" Wendy lifted her head slowly to see Mavis smiling down on her. "Hi Wendy. Everyone." Mavis floated down into Lucy's Lap. "Okay everyone, I need you to listen. We are here to train Lucy to her full potential. Why? It is the only way to regain all her memories. Even the ones she doesn't want to remem- hehe, looks like you guys are tired. I"ll let you sleep since it's still on 7 in the morning." Laxus was leaning on the window, Lucy and Juvia were leaning on eachother, Gajeel had his head down and Lisanna was leaning on the compartment window. Mira and Elfman were leaning on eachother, Cana and Gildarts were leaning on eachother and Wendy was leaning on the compartments window.

* * *

"Can we please a room for 7 and a room for 4?" Lucy was leaning over the desk, while the others were waiting in the lobby. "Thank You. Hope you enjoy your stay." Lucy walked over to the others. "Bunny Girl, why are we here?" Gajeel asked for the guys in the lobby. "Us girls would like a proper sleep on a proper bed. now if you don't mind follow me." Lucy was leading everyone and when they arrived at the pent house. "Bunny Girl, why are we at the pent house and why do you only have one key?" Lucy smiled the best she could. "Well you see...um...theyonlyhadoneroomleftwhichwasthepentho usesoweallhavetoshare...let's go!" The girls were all complaining while the guys had no problem at all.

The pent house had 1 king bed and 5 queen beds all in the same room, 1 kitchen, 1 laundry room, 2 bathrooms, 1 sauna, 1 theatre room, 1 living room, i dining room and 1 pool/spa. "Okay guys so i already organized who sleeps in which bed. Elfman, Mira, Lisanna in the king, queen 1 me and mavis, queen 2 cana and gildarts, queen 3 juvia and wendy, queen 4 gajeel and queen 5 laxus. no arguements. Let's go eat!" And so Team Mavis went downstairs and ate dinner. Team Mais was to big to fit in the elevator so they had to split into to different lifts. Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Lissana and Wendy went up first. Mavis, Gildarts, Cana, Laxus and Gajeel went up second. "Hey First, how come Lucy isn't acting like a kid like she was yesterday at the guild?" Mavis looked at Gajeel then looked at the floor numbers go by. "Lucy memories have been removed as you all know but the reason is because she switching between now and when she was a child. so basically at times she will be mature while other times she will be very childish. And what ever you do. Don't ever yell at her when she is being childish. Treat her you understand?" Everyone just nodded there heads execpt for Laxus. "Why can't we yell at her?" Mavis stared straight into Laxus' eyes. "She might remember...that time..." Everyone was confused. "Something...horrifying happened to Lucy back then and yelling at her in her child form will only trigger that memory to come back. If...that...ever comes back to her...she will breakdown...if it ever happens...don't take her to the hospital. Just tell her 'Don't worry. He won't come for you. We're here to protect you." Everyone was silent. _Ding_. "Ma-chan, everyone! Time to sleep! If your not in bed by the time I finish counting...Lucy Kick!"

10

Everyone was changing clothes as fast as they could.

9

People were tripping over chairs.

8

Wendy fell face first on the floor

7

Juvia picked Wendy up and ran

6

Gildarts ran with Cana over his shoulder

5

Elfman picked up Mira and Lisanna and sprinted

4

Gajeel and Laxus were tripping over eachother

3

Laxus changed to lightning and went to his bed

2

Gajeel sprinted to his bed

1

Mavis magically appeared in her bed

0

Everyone was in bed...panting...except for Mavis

* * *

"Hehehe. No one gets a Luck Kick tonight. Too bad. I just have to wait for tomorrow. Good night everyone." Lucy fell asleep in 5 seconds!everyone was still panting, fanning themselves, kicking of blankets and wiping their foreheads. They all thought the same thing. _"Damn. Lucy is scary."_ An hour passed and everyone was asleep except for Gajeel. Why? He had a weight on his chest, Lucy's head. He also had his arm sandwhiched in between something, Lucy's chest. His left leg was pinned down, Lucy leg. How did Lucy get here? She slept walked over here. What could Gajeel do? Wait untill the morning.

* * *

The next morning Mira was taking pictures of Lucy and Gajeel from all different angles with her freaky fangirl laugh. After Mira had settled down they decided to leave the two alone and let the smell of breakfast wake them up.

Lucy woke up first and stretched but ended up headbutting Gajeel's chin which resulted in him waking up. Gajeel was still out of it when Lucy decided to le on top of him. "Good morning Gaji. Hehe." Gajeel opened his eyes to a great shock. He had perfect view of her...chest. "What the Fu-" Lucy's eyes went wide, hr lip started trembling, her breathes were quickening and she was shaking. Gajeel didn't know what to do then he remembered what Mavis told him. Gajeel pulled her trembling figure into a hug. "He's not here. I'm here for you. Calm down Bunny Girl." Lucy stopped trembling but went stiff, then she relaxed ang hugged Gajeel. "I missed you. Don't ever leave me again. Onii-chan." Gajeel was too shocked too realise that Lucy fell sleep again.

* * *

"Those two are still asleep! Lucy! Gajeel! Breakfast!" Everyone waited to here an answer. "We're coming! Come on Lucy. Get up." Lisanna started setting up the table, Juvia was filling everyone's cups, Mira was plating he dishes and everyone else was sitting at the table. Mira just sat at the table when Gajeel came out with Lucy on his back laughing away and Gajeel was chuckling. "What are you two laughing at?" Mira asked with twinkles in her eyes. "Haha. I'll tell you later." Gajeel put Lucy down and they both sat then dug in. Everyone was deadly silent because they were all so quiet. Whether they were eating like pigs or they were eating with manners; they were hungry. The first one to speak was Lucy. "Hey Mi-chan. What's in these eggs?" Everyone thought the same thing _"Mi-chan?" _Mira was the first one to react. "i put a special spice in tht Porlyusica-san that boost your energy." Lucy nodded then continued eating. Everyone stared and Mira saying with their eyes _"Mi-chan is you?" _Once again Mira spoke up. "Hey Lucy. I'm going to test how smart you are." Lucy stopped eating and started jumping in her seat. "See if you can name everyone in this room." Lucy pointed at each person "Laxi, Cana, Gaji, Gilly, Mi-chan, Juvi, Lisi, Elfi and Wendy." Everyone had their jaws touching the ground. "What's wrong? I got them all right didn't I?" Mira again spoke up. "They're just suprised that you are that smart." Lucy gave Mira the goofiest grin then ran of to the bedroom but she stopped halfway. "Lucy? Is everything okay?" Juvia was worried she remembered something bad. "I remembered...Kaoru-" Lucy collapsed.

* * *

That's all for now :3  
If their are any mistakes please review and tell me so i can fix it up  
oh, and sorry to make you wait for so long. forgive me?


	2. Reserare Ritual

**HoggHiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail :)**

"See if you can name everyone in this room." Lucy pointed at each person "Laxi, Cana, Gaji, Gilly, Mi-chan, Juvi, Lisi, Elfi and Wendy." Everyone had their jaws touching the ground. "What's wrong? I got them all right didn't I?" Mira again spoke up. "They're just suprised that you are that smart." Lucy gave Mira the goofiest grin then ran off to the bedroom but she stopped halfway. "Lucy? Is everything okay?" Juvia was worried she remembered something bad. "I remembered...Kaoru-" Lucy collapsed.

* * *

_"Kaoru! Kaoru! Where are you?" Lucy was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She was scared. She was lost. She was lonely. "Kaoru! Come out! I'm scared!" Lucy stopped dead in her track when she saw a figure ahead in the misty meadow. "Kaoru? Is that you?" The mysterious figure opened his arms, as if inviting her to hug him. Lucy ran straight for the figure and hugged him as tight as she could. "Kaoru! Don't leave me ever again! Kaoru? You're...not...Kaoru." The mist cleared up to reveal a slim figure with no facial features, just a plain pale white face. Lucy ran. She ran away but she could hear the thuds of it's footsteps. It was closing on her. She was tackled to the ground. It was sitting on her stomach and it pinned her hands above her head. It's face was disorting into someone's face she did not reconise. He had onyx eyes, sharp canines and salmon hair. "Bye bye. Luce." The man that was about to strangle her smiled._

Lucy jolted from her bed and screamed. "AAAAAHHHH!" Everyone in the living room bolted into the room. "Lucy!" Mira opened the door to see that Lucy was screaming and squirming and clutching her head. "NOOO!" Everyone was lost on what was happening. Mira took lead. "Everyone hold her down!" And hold her down they did. Laxus held Lucy's left arm, Gajeel had the right. Cana and sat on her torso. Gildarts had the left leg, Elfman had the right. Lisanna was keeping Lucy's head in place while Wendy healed Lucy's head. Lucy's scream could be heard throughout the whole penthouse. "STOP! PLEASE! DON'T! AHHHHH!" Mira was scared. She could feel the magic levels in Lucy rising...dangerously. "STOP IT! NATSU! AHHHHHH!" Everyone was silent for a split second until they were being pushed away from Lucy by some sort of barrier. "What's going on!?" Lucy's eye's were no longer brown but golden magic circles, her magical power was basically leaking out of her body and worst of all, all of her spirits were summoned and looked about ready to kill anyone who came near their master. "Mavis! What's going on?! FIRST!" Mavis appeared out of thin air with a deadly aura around her. "Everyone get behind me. Now." Everyone obeyed in fear of First's power. "I command thee, spirits of thy stars, return to thy world!" One by one the spirits disappeared, except one; Loke. "I'll warn all of you now, but if any of you disturb princess' "Reserare Ritual"; I will not hesitate, to murder you. Laxus. Only you and First are allowed in this room until the Ritual is complete." Loke left for the spirit world with a poof. Everyone was confused and hearing Lucy's cries pained them all. "Well, everyone out!" Mavis ordered everyone out except for Laxus.

It's been 30 minutes now and Lucy's cries have settled down to whimpers and the squirming has settled down to clutching the bed sheets. Laxus and Mavis sat on the bed across from Lucy in silence. They didn't try getting closer, actually, they couldn't if they wanted to. The barrier was still in place and if they touched it they would be transported back to the bed. "Hey First." Laxus didn't even wait for a reply. "What's this 'Reserare Ritual' Loke was talking about?" Both remained looking in Lucy's direction. "Reserare Ritual, it is the process of unlocking a mages true power." Laxus was about to reply but he saw something that got him out of his spot and next to Lucy in an instant. Laxus walked straight through the barrier and held Lucy's hand. He leaned down so that he could hear what she was saying. "La-Laxus." Mavis tried to get through the barrier as well but failed miserably. She just kept ending back on the bed. "How come you can get through!?" Mavis was banging on the barrier but she suddenly stopped. "Mavis? What's wrong?" Laxus was watching Mavis when she suddenly used magic to break the barrier. "Mavis! What are you doing?!" Mavis grabbed Laxus hand and pulled him to the other side of the room. "Laxus. Look at her. That's not Lucy." While Mavis and Laxus were arguing, Lucy had transformed. Laxus and Mavis stopped arguing and stared at the figure in front of them. The figure was wearing a pink cow print bikini top, brown cowboy boots, blue denim short shorts, pink leather biker gloves, her hair was mid length blonde with black dip dye. "Woohoo! Laxus! I came for your hot body!" The figure made a giant axe appear out of nowhere. "What the?! Lucy?! Taurus?!" The figure jumped in the air and swung her axe at Laxus. "Hahaha! Bzzzz! Wrong! I'm both!" Mavis made a barrier around the figure. "Hey! Let me out! You can't do this to me! It's me Lucy!" The said person was swinging their axe at the barrier with all their might. Laxus was confused, Mavis was struggling with the barrier, the barrier was cracking and the said to be Lucy was laughing as if she was having fun. "Hahahaha! This is fun! Hahaha! Is that the best you got?! MAV-" Lucy suddenly stopped all her movements. She stopped swinging her axe. She stopped yelling. She stopped everything. Including her breathing. Laxus panicked. "Lucy? Lucy! What's happening?! Answer me!" Lucy looked stood there staring at Mavis with eyes as big as saucers. Her bikini top, her cowboy boots, her shorts, her gloves, her axe...dissolved into thin air. Her hair returned to the usual length. Mavis stared straight back at her. Lucy was now her usual self, her usual clothes and her usual hair. Lucy was still staring when she stopped, stood up straight, walked through the barrier and went towards the door. She turned around, looked at Mavis, and smiled. She took one step out of that door...and collapsed. "LUCY!" Everyone was by her side in an instant.

[TIME SKIP]

"Uggghhh. Ow ow ow. My head." Lucy sat up from her bed and looked around. Everyone was sleeping. "What time is it?" Lucy looked around for a clock. There was a clock hanging on the far wall opposite her. "Hmmmmm. I might as well go cook breakfast for everyone since it 6:45." Lucy slowly got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. She filled up the tub and then got it the shower. Lucy was washing out the conditioner when she heard the door open. She grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself and peeked out from the shower door. No one. "Hmmmmm. That's weird. I swear I heard someone. Oh well." Lucy stepped out and plopped herself in the tub. "Ahhhh. This feels so relaxing." Lucy was just relaxing when she realized something about herself. "Why do I feel so...powerful?"

"It's because you completed the 'Reserare Ritual'."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

"Kya!" Lucy sunk her body down and looked around for the voice. Laxus. Her eyes were wide as saucers at first but then they slimmed into a death glare that could rival Erza's. Laxus just stood there smirking. Lucy opened her mouth to yell at him but he beat her to it. "Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" Lucy didn't reply. "Lucy. Answer my question." Lucy finally opened her mouth to say "What's the Reserare Ritual?" Laxus stared at Lucy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why are you staring at me?" Laxus just walked out. "Breakfast is ready so when your done come eat." Lucy watched Laxus walk out and close the door. "o-ok." _Baka Lucy! Why are you blushing so much!? Ahhh my chest hurts! Why is it beating so fast?!...AAHHH! He must of saw me naked! Noooo! Now I'll never get married! WAHHHH._

**Well. That's it. I'm really sorry for updating so late. I'm just not finding any inspiration. Well see you next time :)**


	3. Morning Training

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail :)**

Lucy dodged Cana's lightning cards. "Cana! Why ware you attacking me so early in the morning?!" Cana just kept attacking Lucy. Lucy didn't want to hurt Cana but she knew that this was just training. "Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" Aquarius appeared from the beautiful lake. "Hey! What the fuck you call me for?! Huuuuh?!" Lucy just stared at Aquarius. Aquarius glared back..."Ummm...guys? Did you forget about me?" Lucy sighed... "Go have fun." Aquarius was shocked. "Huh?" "Gate of the Water bearer. Force closure!" Aquarius dissolved into thin air. "Open! Gate of the archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy rushed towards Cana. "You know what to do Sagittarius." Sagittarius shot an arrow at any cards that were aiming for Lucy while she was running towards Cana. "Moshi Moshi!" Lucy reached Cana and ripped off Cana's bag of cards and threw them to the side. "My cards! Tch. That's it! Bring it on bitch!" Lucy and Cana fought in hand to hand combat. "Gate of the archer. Force closure!".Cana swung a fist at Lucy's face but she back flipped of harms way. Ducking down Lucy swung her leg around successfully knocking Cana to the ground. Lucy straddled Cana. "I win." Cana scoffed. "It ain't over until one of us can't even remember our own fucking names!" Cana grabbed Lucy's arms and rolled them over. Cana punched Lucy's stomach over and over again until Lucy was spitting out blood. "Is that all you got Lucy?!" Lucy hugged Cana tight to her body. She whispered in Cana's ear "I've had enough of your fucking punches." Lucy jumped up to her feet throwing Cana off. "Personally, I recon, kicks are way better." Lucy swung her left leg high in the air near Cana's head but then landed on the ground in front of Cana. "Huh? Scared to kick me?" Lucy just frowned. She spun on her left foot so that her back was towards Cana and swung her right foot's heel straight into Cana's temple. Knocking her out. She did that kick in 1 second. "Now; I win." Lucy was dusting herself off when Aquarius appeared out of nowhere. "Hey! You! Why did you send me back?!" Lucy just giggled. "Hey! Answer me!" Lucy straightened up and let out a sigh. "Simple. you were on a date. And since I always interrupt your dates, I thought I might as well let you have fun since I'm training and not actually in danger." Aquarius was overwhelmed. "Tch. Your just like your mother...Thank you...Lucy." Aquarius then disappeared. Lucy grabbed Cana's cards, woke Cana up and helped Cana walk back to the penthouse. Every minute that passed, Lucy felt Cana getting drowsier. Lucy stopped leaned Cana against a tree and crouched down in front of Cana. "What are you doing Lucy?" Lucy just motioned with her head to get on. Cana didn't get time to agree before she collapsed onto Lucy's back completely knocked out. 5 minutes passed and they were now in the town square. People saw Lucy's bloodstained stomach and the blood dribbling from her mouth. People saw but they did not help. Lucy violently coughed up blood and losted her balance. She grabbed onto the wall for balance and saw the penthouse just up ahead. "Shit! Just a little...bit...more." Feeling the weight lighten on her back she realized she dropped Cana and was falling. Before blacking out she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

* * *

Lucy woke up in the bedroom of the penthouse. She could hear Mira asking someone to leave. But who? And why was Mira's voice dripping with venom. I looked around the room and saw that Cana was asleep in her bed. I looked down to the source of my pain. My stomach was bandaged tightly and I was wearing a plain black crop with my khaki training pants. Lucy sighed heavily and tried to get out of bed but then her legs gave out on her. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut tight expecting to make contact with the floor...Lucy opened her eyes and saw the handsome face of Jellal. "Jellal? What are you doing here?." Lucy leaned on Jellal. "Master sent me here because he wanted to see how you were doing. Plus Meredy, Ultear and I were worried about you." Lucy hugged Jellal as a thanks. "You shouldn't be walking yet so I will carry you.". Jellal picked Lucy up princess style. "Just get out! Before she sees you!". Lucy was curious and decided to see what was happening. Everyone was standing behind Mira who were yelling at the 3 people standing opposite her. And was that a cat? Lucy pointed at Laxus so Jellal crept behind Laxus and Lucy asked him quietly "What's going on?" Laxus waved Lucy off. Then he slowly turned around. "Lucy! Jellal?!" Mira and everyone turned around and stared at Lucy and Jellal. "Ummmmm...Mira why are you yelling at those people? Did they do something wrong?" Mira didn't know what to say. "L-lucy. W-when did y-you wake u-up? Jellal? When did you get here?". Lucy motioned towards Mira and so Jellal walked towards Mira and Lucy placed her hand on Mira's forehead. "Are you sick? You're stuttering a lot." Then Lucy noticed the three people staring at her. "Oh, Jellal put me down.". Jellal put her down but she was still wobbly so he let Lucy lean on him. "I'm sorry. I'm Lucy Heartfillia. Owner of this penthouse. Ummmmm and you're here for?" The female standing in the middle decided to speak up. "Well, you see Lucy, my partner here caught you when you collapsed in the town square an hour ago." Lucy thought back and remembered that she did feel someone catch her. Lucy held the hands of the man who caught her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw everyone tense up and glare at the man. "Thank you very much! I don't know what I would've done with out you!". Lucy smiled and let go of his hands, once again seeing everyone relax. "Ummmmm may I ask where you are from?" This time a different person spoke up. "We are from Fiore." Lucy was filled with glee. "Really?! Are you guys mages?! If you are you should join my guild! Fairy tail!" The man spoke again. "Actually we are already members of Fairy tail." Lucy was now super happy. "Really?! What are your names?" The trio including the cat looked at each other before once again looking at Lucy. "My name is Erza. On my right is Gray. My left is Natsu. And the exceed is Happy. Nice to meet you."

**That's it for now. Keep your eyes out for my two new stories coming soon. _Hunt of The__ Myth Slayer _and _Legend of The _****_Queen Mage. :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

Soooooooo I have Exams and Camp and my Concert coming up...so I am going to be very busy...and soooooooo...I will be stopping my fanfictions...until all of this is finished?

.

.

.

After all that is finished...I'm going on a holiday...I will still write my stories...but won't be able to publish them.

.

.

.

After my holiday...I'm skipping the first week of school...because I am going on a road trip...if I have free time on the road trip...I will try to publish some stories.

.

.

.

I'M SOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYY


End file.
